


Scent of Oranges

by Ms_Julius



Series: Tumblr Prompts (SINF) [9]
Category: The Secrets of the Immortal Nicholas Flamel - Michael Scott
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 09:10:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16115306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ms_Julius/pseuds/Ms_Julius
Summary: The story ends before it even had a chance to begin.





	Scent of Oranges

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous prompt 15. "Don't die on me, please!"

He didn’t see the bookshelf before it smashed against his back, and at that point it was already too late.

The scents of mint and brimstone swirled in the air, the mixture of them suffocating in the small bookstore. The door, left ajar by the man who came in just a minute ago, was not open enough for the air to flow. It was stale, unpleasant stench, and Josh felt his stomach turn the longer he had to endure it. It didn’t help that his head was beginning to spin, the weight of the shelf pressing him tightly against the hardwood floor.

He could still distantly hear the voices of two men, accompanied by series of crashing sounds when the spears of energy flew through the shop. Everything in their path was turned to dust, or bashed to pieces. When one of the yellow lightnings crushed the stack of books right next to his head, Josh’s heart hammered hard against his chest, a wave of true panic starting to settle in as he realized the danger he was in. With a heaving pant, he pushed the dirty floor beneath him, trying to dislocate the weight on top of him.

It didn’t move.

“John, listen to me!” Josh glanced up, seeing a flashing light coming from the further in the room. Nick was yelling, pleading the short man to stop. But the storm of flashes went on without a hitch, no signs of slowing at rate. The man, John, was not listening. The smell of brimstone was growing thicker by the moment, and Josh couldn’t stifle the coughs ramming up from his throat. Lifting his head slightly, he attempted to gasp a deeper breath, searching for a clean air.

That’s when a bolt of yellow hit his left eye.

The utter scream of agony carried over the clashing sounds of the battle, but was not enough to stop it. His eyes squeezed closed, Josh could faintly hear Nick call out his name, a tone of despair in his voice. But he did not come. Neither one of them did.

The pain piercing his eye was starting to spread to the other side of his skull as well, a wet feeling of blood dripping over to his chin causing Josh to flinch. He tried to press his hand against it, to stem the bleed, but the pressure was too much. He couldn’t bear it.

“Josh!”

The bright voice was calling to him over the thunder of lights. A familiar voice.

_Sophie._

In a flash, a heap of blonde hair was blocking his fading view and shaking hand pressed against his cheek. It felt nice. Reminded him all the times when he had tumbled over as a kid, and Sophie had come rushing over. She always knew what to do. Even when things got completely out of hand.

Instantly, he felt relieved.

“Josh, are you okay?”

He should answer, he really should. But the weight on his back was growing harder to ignore, and the piercing pain speared through his skull every time he tried to open his mouth. The faint taste of metal did nothing to help.

“Josh, can you hear me?” The voice was desperate now, a tremor revealing how frightened his sister truly was. “You’re bleeding!”

He knew that, could feel it running down his face. The pain was beginning to dull away now. It was soothing, in a way.

Sophie’s hand was moving, changing its position until it was caressing his blood-stained cheek. Without being able to see, Josh could only make guesses, but the drop of water against his skin told him what his eyes couldn’t. His twin was crying.

“I don’t know what to do!” Sophie was screaming now. Her panic became clear as she let out a choked gasp, turning her attention to the bookshelf trapping her brother’s lower body. Her attempts to push it aside achieved nothing. It wouldn’t move. But then again, Josh had known that before she even tried.

A sudden smell of a vanilla shocked them both, the odor strong enough to drown down the scents of brimstone and mint.

“I need to get you out!”

The scent intensified. When Sophie’s hand returned on his skin, a mild hint of orange added its layer to the mix. Together they danced around the fallen twins, one of them still clutching at her brother’s hand when a new bolt of green crashed the floorboards beside them. Neither one noticed.

Sophie’s face was transforming, her features molting sharper, more intimidating. Josh’s, however, took an opposite form; his uninjured eye slipped shut, the wrinkles of his forehead melting away when a sweep of white mist blew over him.

Silently, so that no one else could hear, Sophie spoke out. Her eyes, unseeing mirrors of silver, turned downwards.

“Don’t die on me, Josh. Please.”

A shade of warm orange answered back. A pair of golden coins stared at her for a moment, a tingle of bloody red marking one of them. It wouldn’t last. They slipped shut, the golden glow dying with them.

The scent of oranges faded soon after.


End file.
